To thank you, about everything
by Kido Hakujima
Summary: "Say, Wenruo, have you ever fall in love?" Hmm, another drabble I think? RnR needed


**_DISCLAIMER_**

**_CHARA AND SETTING (C) KOEI_**

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDE THIS FANFICTION_**

**_PAIR: GUO JIA X XUN YU_**

**_GENRE: ANGST, (MAYBE) CHAR DEATH, ROMANCE, HURT COMFORT?_**

**_WARNING:_**

**_- Drabble ini dibuat berdasarkan comic strip yang pernah dibaca Author, jadi kerancu an yang terjadi dalam fanfiction ini mohon dimaafkan, tidak mengikuti plot asli maupun headcanon. Disarankan membaca dengan pengaturan layar 1/2 agar kelihatan lebih padat hakhakhak. _**

* * *

><p><em>'To tell the moon I've been hurt'<em>

Biner gelapnya menyala dalam terang, sekali-kali meneteskan bulir bening seraya jemarinya mengelus pelan surai pirang dalam dekapannya. Ada nafas berat, juga tawa, namun Xun Yu tidak memerlukan itu, ia tetap menangis dan mengutuk siapa saja sebisanya, ia tidak berkata apapun selain isak tangis—aneh memang, untuk seorang Wenruo yang wajahnya terkenal datar dan kebiasaannya mengesampingkan perasaan dalam pekerjaan. Namun kali ini, dia tidak peduli tentang pandangan orang, yang ia mau hanya—

"Guo Jia—" ucapnya lirih, sosok dalam pangkuannya terbujur lemah, penuh darah, dan menatap kembali dengan tatapan tenang—seolah mereka tengah berpiknik ditaman luas dalam ketenangan, bukan medan perang berdarah mematikan. Ia memanggil kembali, meminta jawaban, namun ia hanya mendengar nafas yang semakin pelan.

Fengxiao—

_'To tell you how much I care about you'_

"Bertahanlah," suaranya semakin menipis, ia sudah kehilangan semangat, ia kehilangan hasrat, namun ia tidak rela untuk kehilangan pemuda itu. Ketika jemarinya beralih lagi mengusap bercak darah dari pipi sang pemuda wei bersurai pirang dalam dekapannya, ia tak kuasa, dalam kebimbangan ia tak dapat berpikir jernih. Jemarinya bertaut erat dengan milik Jia, mengabaikan hal lain, menatap spektrum langit itu erat-erat.

Hawa kehidupan yang memudar...

"Hehe, aku ceroboh ya?" bulir biru itu mengerjap sesaat, kemudian tertawa lagi, benar-benar tidak memikirkan rasa sakit yang tengah dirasa, atau mati rasa yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh Fengxiao, yang jelas adalah wajah kalut Xun Yu yang memandanginya terlihat amat menyedihkan. Ia ingin mengatakan semua tak apa, ia ingin menenangkan Yu, ia ingin Yu tak khawatir padanya, karena inilah jalan yang telah ia pilih...

Karena ini, takdirnya—

Namun tenaga mulai meninggalkan raganya yang terbaring dalam pelukan ahli strategis dari tanah kelahirannya, ketika iris mereka bertemu dan Xun Yu mulai meracau soal apapun yang ia dengar sebagai alasan paling tidak masuk akal, seharusnya ia tinggal saja, seharusnya ia jangan nekat-

Seharusnya—

Seharusnya—

Tapi takdir...

_'To tell the whole world about our story'_

"Aku—aku—Aku tak bisa apa-apa, aku mohon, bertahanlah, sepuluh—tidak, lima menit, kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kau akan—

Selamat, _'kan_?

Wajahnya diselimuti rasa takut akan kehilangan, akan kematian, akan bayang-bayang jikalau ia harus kembali dengan tubuh Fengxiao yang dingin, sebuah pemikiran yang harusnya Wenruo buang jauh-jauh karena bukan Wenruo namanya jika ia merasa kehilangan harapan, terpuruk dalam kemungkinan bahwa ia akan kehilangan Fengxiao.

"Kucoba ya—ahaha, wajahmu terlihat begitu menyedihkan, jangan menangis," terkekeh kembali, genggamannya pada jemari Xun Yu mengerat, kehangatan terakhir yang bisa ia resapi dalam malam dingin penuh aroma menusuk penciuman—lebih tajam dari sake, lebih memuakkan dari darah, bau kematian—ia, tidak suka. Ia benci. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menarik senyum samar, melanjut;

"Jangan menangis, hei, kau benar—harusnya aku—" kata-kata pemuda itu terputus ketika ia terbatuk cukup keras, hampir dirasa-rasa membuat rusuknya remuk redam, ia meringis menahan sakit. "—aku jangan gegabah, maaf,"

Maaf...

Xun Yu membelalak, hampir berteriak. "Diam! Diam! Diam... _diam _Guo Jia, diam, jangan berkata apapun, jangan, kau harus selamat, oke? Itu perintah dariku!" jikalau ia menjadi keras kepala, dan egois, mungkin inilah saatnya. Kepalanya menyuruk dalam dada Fengxiao, dalam isak tangis, Xun Yu mencoba berpikir jernih, setidaknya apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong Fengxiao saat ini.

_'To tell you...'_

"Yu..."

angin berhembus cukup keras, memotong semua pembicaraan mereka ketika Wenruo mengedipkan mata kala terlalu fokus pada keadaan Guo Jia. Ketika senyum itu kembali kewajah Fengxiao, yang semakin pucat dalam pengelihatan kedua spektrum Xun Yu.

"Jangan bersikap seolah putus asa, ini tidak seperti kau, ini—aneh,"

"Aku tidak putus asa, setidaknya sekarang aku sedang berpikir,"

Cokelat dan biru, dua bulir yang bertubrukan dalam harmoni bayu dimalam dingin, Wenruo tahu—ia mengenal Fengxiao dari jauh sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia mulai tertarik pada pemuda itu. Dan ketika senyum itu datang, Yu tahu semua tidak akan baik-baik saja, walaupun ia selalu menyiapkan diri untuk semua kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi, tapi yang satu ini—jauh diluar ekspetasinya.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" si pirang mengedik lemah, pada rembulan diatas mereka, membuat sang strategis mau tak mau mengikuti sorot mata itu keatas. Pada dewi malam, keduanya terdiam, seolah pancaran suci yang mereka terima adalah anugrah—namun tidak cukup untuk membawa keajaiban.

Itupun, jikalau keajaiban itu ada.

"Tidak, tidak mau, jika itu buruk,"

"Tidak buruk, he, aku hanya berpikir—"

_'how much I love you since then—_

"—bahwa kau itu, istimewa bagiku,"

—_and for eternity'_

...

"Xun Yu,"

"Diam, Jia, diam," tangisnya kembali lagi, kali ini lebih pilu dan menyakitkan, Xun Yu tak pernah merasa seperti ini—ia tidak familiar dengan rasa sakit yang merasuk dalam relung dadanya. Dua tangannya menangkup pada tangan Fengxiao, merutuk, dan menangis.

Tapi waktu tetap berjalan, meninggalkan mereka.

...

_'To tell everyone about I, whose been in love with someone'_

"if it's a confession, say it clearly,"

_'about me and you who never be together'_

"I don't want to say good night, Fengxiao, promise me you'll be awake by dawn—

okay?"

...

- F I N ? -

* * *

><p>AN: saya dapet pertanyaan sama beberapa beta reader, ini Guo Jia nya mati apa nggak, nah jawabannya; it's up to your imagination, dude. Maaf kalo ceritanya rada kentang, soalnya saya emang gak jago bikin cerita yang endingnya jelas hahaha. Kalo mau ikut fg an atau nge feels boleh dikolom komentar siapa tau kita sefandom se otp dan sejodoh /eh/. Last, have a good day!


End file.
